Azalea Town
Azalea Town is a small, isolated town located on the southern peninsula of the Johto region. The town is best known for being the residence of Maizie, an Expert Apricorn Harvester, who will sell Apricorns to the players for a discounted price after they solve the town's issues. She lives in the northwest portion of town on the east edge of Ilex Forest. Azalea features other notable locations as well, such as the Slowpoke Well. Slowpoke used to be found around the town, but a recent incident in Slowpoke Well has caused all the once pink Slowpokes to turn into some awful Sludge Slowpokes. The town has two entrances, Route 33 to the east and Ilex Forest to the west. Places of Interest Azalea Gym The Azalea Gym is located on the southwestern side of the town. It is where Bugsy hands out the Hive Badge to Trainers that beat him. Blacksmith Forge Near the Gym is a small house that houses a Blacksmith Forge. The forge is free to use, so long as one has all the materials and skills necessary to do so. Players can use the forge to improve select weapons, as well as craft armor, and make sellable items. Maizie's House Maizie lives in a house in the northwest corner of Azalea Town. She studies Apricorns, and is known far and wide as an Apricorn expert, residing there with her favorite Pokémon, Slowbro. Her backyard houses Apricorns of all colors. Maizie specializes in growing Apricorns, both in gardens and On-The-Go. These Apricorns can be specifically designed to work more effectively against specific types of Pokémon. She will give the players the needed equipment to grow Apricorns, as well as an Apricorn Blender. She will also sell Apricorns to the players. When entering Azalea for the first time, the players run into her by Slowpoke Well. She mentions something about saving the well, before pushing through the players and entering Slowpoke Well. The players can choose to team up with her while exploring the well. The players have to fight Scientist Jr. Trainers, who are using Poison-Typed Slowpokes and Psyducks, as well as rescue Maizie's Slowbro. Slowpoke Well The Slowpoke Well is a large underground well where Azalea's Slowpoke used to live and drink, before recent experiments cause the well to be overrun with sludge, and turn the Slowpokes to Sludge Slowpokes. In this small southern Johto town, Slowpoke are placed in high regard and are revered by the community. Thus, the Poisoning of the Slowpokes, causing them to suffer slow and painful decay, has the town in mourning, as well as the recent death of Kurt, the Poké Ball expert. The Slowpoke Well is located in the northeast corner of town near the entrance to Route 33. The small well opening leads to an expansive two-level cave heavily populated with Sludged Slowpokes underneath Azalea. Slowpoke Well is where the players first encounter the actual villains of the campaign, who are responsible for the sludge in the well and the mutated Slowpokes. Category:Towns Category:Locations